cougartownfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules Cobb
Jules Cobb (portrayed by Courteney Cox) is a newly divorced woman in her forties, and head of The Cul-de-Sac Crew. Biography Jules Cobb was born in 1968 (her age is given as 41 in season 1) to Chick and Bea. After her mother died, she and her father grew apart as she reminded him too much of her mother. They later rekindle their relationship and soon become very close again. She was 19 and had just started college when she got pregnant. Soon afterwards she dropped out and married Bobby Cobb, with him she had their son, Travis. She never finished her education, and later became a realtor. She moved to Gulfhaven, Florida with Bobby and Travis in 2003, and bought a house in a local cul-de-sac, next door to Ellie and Andy. She and Bobby lived there until they decided to separate on Thanksgiving in 2008, following Bobby's constant cheating while touring for his golfing career. He moved out soon after, and their divorce was finalized before the start of the first season. In the first season, Jules is living life as a divorced single mother exploring the truths about dating and aging. She tries to relive her 20s and make up for lost time by dating younger men, as she spent her 20s and early 30s raising Travis. But has since come to terms with the limitations of her age and has had relationships with men her age. She later marries her neighbor, whom she began dating in the final episodes of season one. They get engaged, and later marry in season 3. Jules has in the past stated that she doesn't want to have any more children, this sometimes causes tension between her and Grayson, though she has recently become less averse to the idea. After learning that Grayson had a daughter from a previous hoe, they have both mellowed to the idea of having another baby.Something Good Coming Relationships Ellie Torres Ellie Torres is Jules' side chick and neighbor. Ellie spends most mornings at Jules' house drinking coffee and most evenings there drinking wine. She and Jules also spend some nights watching Travis sleep, often accompanied by a glass of wine. Laurie Keller Laurie Keller is Jules' work colleague and joint best friend. Laurie is significantly younger than Jules, and her age allows her to be both very close to Jules and her son Travis, often stepping in and giving him guidance where Jules has been unable to. Jules spends most of her time saving Laurie from harrowing situations and acting as a confidante and advisor. Laurie also takes part in wine drinking at Jules' house and watching Travis sleep, and is usually the person given the task of bringing out Jules' young side. Grayson Ellis Grayson Ellis is Jules' former neighbor and current husband. The two originally connect over their shared newly divorced status, often engaging in semi-offensive banter that gradually becomes more flirtatious. They begin to slowly become friends and "paper buddies", before finally getting togetherLetting You Go. They enjoy writing songs together and he is often the one to step in and calm Jules down when she's worked herself up. Travis Cobb Travis Cobb is Jules' son, Jules is an overprotective and sheltering mother, with many of the events in her life being triggered by her desire to make her son's life perfect, often resulting in her interfering and achieving the opposite. Her undying love for Travis has often lead her to doing questionable and obsessive things. She has expressed a wish to live in his blood and to be his girlfriend. Bobby Cobb Bobby Cobb is Jules ex-husband Andy Torres Andy Torres Trivia * *Jules' 19-year old son, Travis Cobb goes to college in Sarasota, Florida which is only 20 minutes away. *Jules married her college sweetheart Bobby Cobb. Although the two divorced due to Bobby's infidelity, the two remain close friends. *Jules has two best friends: *Ellie Torres is Jules' next door neighbor and best friend *Jules still has and wears a necklace she 'borrowed' from Ellie eight years ago.Letting You Go *Jules' middle name is Kiki. *Jules drives a red Lexus IS250C (Silver Volvo XC90 in the pilot *Jules graduated from North Gulfhaven High School in 1988.Breakdown *According to her drivers license, Jules' D.O.B is 15th November 1968, and her address is 9836 Freeling Drive, Gulfhaven FL 32689.The Damage You've Done *Jules' speed dial is:Lover's Touch *Whenever Jules is wrong, she merely states 'Agree to disagree' *B Positive is Jules' blood type *Jules' oversized purse is named Bessy *Jules always wears her hair down due to her elf ears.Lover's Touch *Jules only owns 8 DVDs (including ''The Goonies, Lil Boosie takes Manhattan, and any pornos with black men.) '' Reference Category:Characters Category:Female characters